Elemental
|Erementaru}} are distinct magical entities of the Astral World which work in resonance with the four primary elemental states of the Physical World; specifically, earth elementals govern solid state, water elementals liquid, wind elementals vapor, and fire elementals energy. Minuscule in size, they typically live in large quantities. They dwell in large swarms upon compatible magical items, granting divine protection to wielders of such items. There exists a fifth elemental external to the primary four, serving to "tie together those great four elements", called barytes. Types Sylphs These spirits take form of tiny angels with wing-like arms, although they are described by Serpico as "transparent winged insects". As explained by Schierke, they are the "etheral forms of the atmosphere that fills the world - spirits of the wind that blows about the sky", meaning they govern over matter in vapor form. They call upon the air and wind as tool and weapon Their powers include the ability to sweep aside swords and arrows from the actual target. They can also grant the ability to glide and fly in the air, allowing for greater freedom of mobility. They are able to break falls by creating an updraft to decelerate the falling speed of a person or object. These abilities are shown from the powers of the Sylph Cloak. They can also attack in form of a swirling gust of razor-sharp wind, able to slice and cut enemies' flesh cleanly into pieces even at quite a distance away without the weapon needing to touch them. This is seen from Serpico's Sylph Sword, made from a white-shouldered eagle's feather and the hilt from mistletoe growing on the highest branch in the forest. Salamanders These spirits are in the form of tiny lizards of flame. They are not further illustrated by Schierke, only mentioned indirectly as "spirits which resonate or are compatible with energy (heat)". Schierke sees them as "hooligans". Their powers include the ability to burn enemies in hell fire flames when used alongside the Wheel of Flame. They can also be used to kindle candles and fuses of bombs, serving as a ignition tool. Undines These spirits are in form of tiny mermaid-like beings with fins and streamlined bodies. They are not further illustrated by Schierke, only mentioned indirectly as "spirits which resonate or are compatible with fluids". Gnomes They are not yet shown but can be inferred. They are not further illustrated by Schierke, only mentioned indirectly as "spirits which resonate or are compatible with individual or solid bodies". Barytes Not yet shown and incredibly small. They are spirits of the weight elemental, making objects heavy, darken the sky and produce depression and obsession in the mind. Elemental Lords Protective high-level elemental spirits. Weapons with magic properties such as Serpico's Sylph sword and Isidro's Salamander Dagger can only harness their powers by appealing to their respective elementals. Other Entities Lady of the Deep Water The Lady of the Deep Water is the water spirit which is enshrined on the hill where the Enoch village's church was. It takes the form of a female angel with wings of water and has order over the Undines. It was worshipped by the ancestors of the habitants of Enoch but was gradually forgotten when the church of Holy See was built in its sanctuary's place. However, it still accepted to purge the trolls, ogre and kelpie out of the village, drowning and killing them in a rushing flood of water. Schierke has warped into the Astral Plane when the Enoch village was under the troll's attack and found a sanctuary on the hill where the church was. It declares itself as "of the water kin, the spirit of the rill that doth flow through this land" and that "in accordance with the ancient oath does she cleanse this land of the evil spirits that would stain it". Rotting Root Lord Schierke visits the Astral Plane at the Qliphoth where she makes a pact with the Rotting Root Lord to destroy all of the trolls by decaying them into nothingness. The Rotting Root Lord was a spirit of darkness and, as forewarned by Flora, seemed to be a very difficult spirit to control. Wheel of Flame The Wheel of Flame is a great flame spirit which resides in battlefields. It is "the scorching blaze that drives hell fire and burns away the battlefield", as it declares when it is in possession of Schierke's body which she lent in return of its help. It seeks its enemies as offerings "to render as embers beneath a crimson rut". At the docks at Vritannis where monsters were summoned to attack and destroy the city, Schierke channeled into the Astral Plane, sought after, found and thereby called upon the aid of the Wheel of Flame. It was able to create mass destruction, as shown in its attack upon the Daka army when it took its toll upon a nearby water wheel, which burst into flames and rolled upon the Daka army, trampling and burning the Daka to the ground. It also lent its power as response to Schierke's request, inhabiting and channeling its power over hellfire into Guts' Berserker Armor and Dragon Slayer sword. This newly bestowed power granted to Guts was said to allow him to "burn away the enemy with its fierce hell fire". As a result, Guts was cloaked in fierce flames which was able to protect him from the water snake protector, Kundalini's water beam attack, rendering the water from the shot harmless. He was able to force through the beam, even into the mouth of the water beast's mouth and into the body. Creating a great explosion from the Dragon Slayer, it tossed the Kushan sorcerer and cut down the true form, the relatively tiny mystical water snake entwined around the sorcerer's body from the summoned water beast, resulting in the sorcerer's defeat. References Category:Berserk World Category:Magical